The Tylers
by Krazzy Kezz
Summary: It was six months since the love of her life had 'died' and Jennifer Jareau had had enough. It was time to do something drastic. JJxEP with Henry. Goes AU from Emily's faked death.


I'm not a fan of stories that have a lot of changed details without explaining the changes, but this one starts off this way. Bear with me, and hopefully I will explain them all down the track!

Discalimer: if I owned them, Prentiss would still be part of the show and her and JJ would be together, of course!

Anyways, happy reading!

* * *

Prologue

It was six months since the love of her life had 'died'. Six months since she had handed over the envelope filled with fake passports and account numbers and kissed her goodbye in Paris, not knowing when she would see her again. Six months since she had told her son that his favourite person in the entire world had to go away for a while, and one month since he had stopped asking when she was coming home.

Jennifer Jareau had had enough.

She and Emily had been dating – in secret – since before JJ had been sequestered to the State Department, and to their great surprise, not even Garcia had been clued in enough to catch them out. Although they didn't like lying to their friends, they had decided not to share the development in their relationship; first in case it didn't work out, then because they enjoyed having something to themselves in a workplace where everyone knew everything about each other, and after a while they were just comfortable with the way things were.

The last six months had been torture; after Emily's faked death, JJ was both in mourning and not at the same time. She desperately missed her lover and lived eagerly for the few hours every day spent playing online Scrabble together, but at the same time she was so glad to know she was still alive and safe… somewhere. She hadn't been able to bring herself to tell anyone about their relationship still, and so for all intents and purposes, she was grieving the loss of a close friend.

Every week for the past six months, JJ had a scheduled meeting with Emily's handler, however this time she was planning on making sure it went a little differently.

"You want to what?" Agent Dean exclaimed loudly as he looked at her in shock.

"You heard me," JJ replied firmly. "You said it yourself – Doyle has gone into deep cover and he could be anywhere in the world! Neither you nor Emily's old team have any leads on his whereabouts, meaning it could take years to catch him."

"But do you understand what you would be giving up?" Dean asked more softly this time.

"I have been absolutely honest with you from day one about my relationship with Emily, something we haven't done with anyone, even our own close personal friends," JJ said, looking the agent squarely in the eye. "Emily is the love of my life, and a mother to my son. So yes, I do understand what we would be giving up."

Agent Dean sighed, and scrubbed a hand across his face.

"Okay," he agreed. "But it's going to take a bit of work to arrange, and you're going to have to be ready at any moment."

"We will be," JJ nodded before standing up and shaking hands with the agent. As she left his office, she smiled her first proper smile in months.

Eleven days later, a news bulletin caught the attention of Penelope Garcia, who was sitting in her lair running background checks.

"… the State Department employee was on her way to drop her son off at day-care when the fuel tanker struck them. Jennifer Jareau and her son Henry were both killed instantly, while the driver of the truck was taken to hospital in a serious but stable condition. Initial reports suggest…"

The sound of the reporter was drowned out by as she broke down in tears and screamed for her friends to come quickly.

* * *

On the other side of the world, a woman with short brown hair was waiting impatiently in the arrivals hall of Paris's Charles de Gaulle Airport. Finally the two people she had been waiting to see came around the corner.

"Mumma Em!" Henry yelled as JJ placed him on the ground. He raced toward the woman, who scooped him arm into a tight hug.

"It's so good to see you, my darling Henry," Emily whispered through her tears. She looked over the young boys head to where his mother was standing only two feet away from her.

"Jennifer…" she murmured, lost for words.

JJ smiled, a beautiful, full smile.

"Emily," she replied.

Simultaneously, the two women stepped toward each other, and with the young boy still sandwiched snuggly between them, their lips met. The kiss was one full of love and understanding, both so grateful to be together again.

After what seemed like forever, Emily pulled away.

"Come on, Tyler family. We have a plane to catch!"

* * *

OK, so theres the prologue. As a warning, prepare for a time just to chapter one. Confused? Interested? Either way I'd be interested to know your thoughts!


End file.
